empfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord Titan
The third of four Titans known to have been constructed by humanity, the Overlord is the crowning achievement of OmniTech. All Titan-class vessels are unique and have been designed around a certain concept. The Overlord is an attempt at a staggeringly massive carrier vessel. Basically an Ultra Mothership, the Overlord boasts more strike craft - fighters, bombers, gunboats, missile boats, and drones - than any other ship known, not only in human space, but in the galactic community. A truly terrifying vessel of immense size, the Overlord is the personal flagship of Vice Emperor Nihl C'tan. Titans Titans are a vague classification roughly meaning any vessel far too large to be called anything else. They can perform the same fleet functions as a high-end Mothership such as offering cloning bays, ship maintenance arrays, and hangars - plus they are the only capital ships which can create portals through which other vessels can emerge over long distances, essentially functioning as mobile relay destinations. This "Warp Bridge Array" is larger than several battleships put together, hence why only a Titan is capable of fielding it. Even though a Titan is a massive logistical advantage for any fleet that has one, using a Titan in a direct combat role is often seen as undesirable. While large and powerful, their offensive and defensive capabilities can be overshadowed by enough Dreadnoughts or Motherships massed together, and this is usually a cheaper alternative. They do, however, have the capacity to provide far more logistical support to a fleet from behind the front lines than any other vessel, especially when it concerns the Warp Bridge Array. The true offensive capability of a Titan aside from their huge weapon mounts is their special Titan Device, of which one is mounted in all that have been designed so far. Generally taking the form of some kind of super-weapon, they are sometimes referred to as "Doomsday Devices" in that they are capable of destroying entire Battleship fleets in a shot, though they usually take an hour or more to recharge, and will deplete the Warp Core of the vessel for at least ten minutes, stranding the Titan in the system for that time. Successful construction of a Titan involves months of research, development, and construction. To fully build a Titan on the scale of the Overlord takes even the Empire roughly six months of dedicated work. Purchasing a Titan like the Overlord is absolutely out of the question, though a rough estimate of the cost to the Empire has been calculated at Φ15,000,000,000,000 (fifteen trillion aurum). History The Overlord was the third of the three Titans built by the Empire. In essence, it was designed to be the largest carrier in known space, and concept designs had been in place since 2382. However, the Empire lacked the technological capacity to effectively maintain a single control center for the sheer number of vessels the design called for. Ultimately, the unification with the Omni Corporate Combine provided the necessary technological achievements to finish the design and begin construction. OmniTech had long since surpassed the rest of humanity in the way of strike craft design and control, and their expertise allowed for the Overlord to be born. Construction began almost immediately after the ascension of Vice Emperor C'tan, and took just over six months. The vessel now serves as his personal command ship, and has seen battle only once. During the engagement, which took place on the edges of human space against thousands of alien craft, the Overlord fired it's primary weapon - the Aurora Ominae thermal release weapon, which purges the Warp Core and spits a massive amount of heat in a wide arc in what is best termed as an artificial solar flare, and completely annihilated the main fleet, using the 16,000 fighters, bombers, and drones it housed to wipe up the remainder. The Overlord has since been used as propaganda by the Empire and as an advertisement campaign for OmniTech. Both have been rather successful. Category:Ships Category:Imperial Navy Category:Titans Category:OmniTech Category:Flagships